Asking the Right Questions and Finding Answers
by Sheankelor
Summary: Sometimes you just need to right question so that you can come up with the right answer. Then a couple of good friends to see you through to the end. Non-Magical AU, written for Snape-Potter's Road Not Taken Fest


_Thanks to __Chantilly's Mom__ who installed a word program onto her laptop just so that she could beta this, and to __lw117149__ who made sure that she sent the right file as well as waiting for permission to read it. _

_Asking the Right Questions and Finding Answers_

"You know, I just let her go." Harry took another long sip from his drink. "I was graduating and she still had a year. She said she didn't want me trapped by a commitment with someone who was so far away, but I could tell that she didn't want it."

He slumped down until his elbows rested on the bar on either side of the drink curled in his left hand. He hadn't looked up, his eyes fixated on the way the light glinted off the liquid in the glass. He could feel someone nearby and that triggered the confession. It wasn't like it would be repeated by anyone else. They were all drunker than he was.

Another swallow of his drink burned a trail down his throat, scalding the barrier that had trapped all the words and set them free. "So, I let her go. We swore that we would always be friends." He quirked up the side of his mouth in an attempt to smile. He had been successful in smiling until he got here. "She taped a note on my door; I found it this afternoon when I got home. She's found someone that she desperately loves. Ring and everything."

As he swirled his drink, the ice clinked against the side of the glass. " I want her to be happy. I really do. I'm glad she found someone who will take care of her. I just don't know if I can face them together."

The listener seemed about to ask a question but opted not to, so Harry continued, hoping that he answered it. "No, I can't avoid them. We're friends remember. It doesn't help that her brother is my best mate and the entire family has basically adopted me. I have to go over there. I want to go there. I love them, I love the dynamics of their family."

Harry took another long drink, emptying the glass before he continued. "I'm glad she is in love, I just wish it had been me."

The listener finally spoke, his voice a rich velvety baritone that wasn't as inebriated as Harry thought it would be. "Do you wish it was you she loved, or do you wish it was you who was in love?"

Harry's head shot up and found himself looking into a pair of dark questioning eyes. Letting his eyes roam, he took in the pale skin, black hair before moving lower. There he noticed the white button-up shirt and bow tie. When he reached the hands, which were quietly drying a rack of glasses, he realized that it was the bartender who had been listening to him. When his gaze made it back up to the bartender's face, he could tell that the man had been patiently waiting for him to finish his perusal.

"Do you know which it is?"

The question made Harry pause for a moment. "I don't know. I thought I wanted it to be me that she loved, but now that you ask, I'm not sure. I mean she was the first person that I seriously dated, the only person that I seriously dated."

The bartender nodded to the glass in Harry's hands, the ice slowly melting. "Want another?"

Harry shook his head. "This one will do. I have to walk home." He pushed the empty glass to the back edge of the bar. "I guess I should be heading on."

On the way back to his flat, Harry's mind turned over the question that the man had posed to him. What did he want?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry heaved the heavy box up onto the shelf and turned for the next one.

"Harry! Are you checking everything off on the invoice?" George poked his head around the corner trying to see what his silent partner was doing.

"I know, George! Fred made sure that it was drilled into my brain the first, and only, time I forgot." Grabbing the clipboard off the stack of boxes, he turned it so that George could see the tick marks.

George grinned. "Ah, my not so silent partner... good to see that you can learn." At Harry's chuff and eye roll, he walked in the storeroom and closed the door. "As you are now un-muted, what happened? Why are you here today?"

George knew that Harry didn't come into the shop unless there was something that he needed to think through. Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to help their black-headed in-all-but-name-brother figure things out. As Harry had answered his invoice question instead of ignoring him, it meant that they could now talk.

Harry glared at George. Yes, he knew that coming here, working in the back stockroom, would set him up for questioning, but he had honestly hoped that it wouldn't happen. Not yet. The glare faded as George leaned against the door and crossed his arms, obviously planning to wait him out. "Ginny's found someone."

George nodded once and continued to wait. Ron had warned him and Fred that Harry was pretending he was over Ginny, but that it was really Ginny that ended their relationship and had moved on.

Harry chewed at his bottom lip for a moment before turning about to check off another set of boxes. "I'm just not sure how I feel about it."

Harry's mind raced to what the bartender had said two nights ago. Was it because he wanted Ginny to love him, or was it because he wanted to be loved? But how could he find anyone to love? Not one girl had caught and held his interest. Not one after Ginny and only one before.

George moved so that he could see the myriad of emotions playing over Harry's face. "Are you happy about it?"

Harry sighed and set the clipboard down. "Yes, I am. I just... I just wish I could find someone as well." That was it. That was the answer to the question that had been bouncing around in his head since the night he was first asked it.

George took a deep breath and then squared his shoulders. He and Fred had talked about it until they were blue in the face, and then included Ron and Hermione until they were passed out from exhaustion on the sofas and the sun had long since crested the horizon. That was a year ago. Now it was time to talk to Harry. He just wished the other three were there, but knew that Harry wouldn't give him another opening like this for at least another year. "Maybe you are looking at the wrong gender."

He waited for the explosion, the denial. All four of them knew it would happen. They had studied up on how to approach the topic, not finding much to help, but that one thing was constant. Everyone seemed to deny it at first.

Harry froze, his pen hovering above the invoice paper. Did George just ask if he was gay? He wanted to scream that it was absurd, that there was nothing further from the truth, but a small tiny part of his mind remembered fine dark eyes looking into his. Those eyes demanded exactly what they demanded the time he had seen them in person, to be honest with himself.

Turning about, he faced George and noticed the way the other man was braced. _'George is prepared for anything.'_ Taking a settling breath, he shrugged. "I've never given it a thought. I can't think of any man that I am attracted to either."

George felt a sigh of relief escape before he could stop it. Just as usual, Harry had to be abnormal. "Maybe someone older? You've always been more mature than the other people your age."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the boxes. Old Soul that was the nickname that the Twins had given him the first day that they had met. Ron took it up and Hermione had laughed at the idea. "I'll think about it."

George grinned. "Okay, Old Soul. You think, plot and plan; we'll be out front when you are done."

A chuckle of laughter followed him out the door.

Harry's grin remained as the chuckle faded away. Maybe he should look into older women, and maybe men as well.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus poured two milliliters of vodka into the shaker before adding the rest of the ingredients. As he worked, he could feel the eyes on him. Some were watching him make the drinks because they thought it was a show, others because they were hoping it was theirs that he was working on, and a very small group because they were interested in him.

'_I wonder if Green Eyes ever figured out the answer to my question?' _ It was not something he usually pondered. People came and people went, and most of them drank themselves silly. That is what stuck out about Green Eyes; he only had one drink and had walked home barely tipsy if at all. Severus was positive that all Green Eyes needed was a nonjudgmental ear.

Looking over the crowd, he handed Johnny his order and waited for the next one to come in. He heard a commotion over near the door and almost groaned out loud. He was sure that the news was around campus by now that he worked here, but maybe the students didn't think he would recognize them if they weren't in his Chemistry class. Sometime he detested his ability to memorize things like faces and names.

Carl, the door guard, shot him an inquiring look. Severus nodded yes. They had done this one too many times for either of them to confuse the question or the answer. He watched as the burly man stepped in front of the group of fifth years who were trying to get in. Blinking, he looked again. Surely, he had seen wrong - people like Green Eyes came in once in a blue moon - but there, standing behind the kids shaking his head, was the man that had been filling his thoughts.

Harry could not help but laugh as the leader of the group of what could be no more than sixth years, tried once again to get into the bar. "Honestly, this man is paid to know who is of age and who isn't. You aren't going to pull one over on him."

The leader spun about and glared at him. "I'm to be punished just because I have a baby face?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm a baby face," he pulled out his ID to show the door guard, " you are babies. See the difference. You aren't being punished; you are being safeguarded. Now, off with you, I have an appointment with a pint and you are blocking me from making it."

Three in the back of the group slipped away, tugging a fourth with them. The leader folded his arm, huffed and then stalked off with the last of his followers behind him.

Carl looked at the ID of the man who had helped him. "Thanks for you help, Mr. Potter. I'm sure your appointment waited for you, head on in."

Harry flashed the man a smile as he walked into the bar. He immediately looked over to see who was tending the bar and felt a small thrill rush through him when he saw the dark-eyed man quietly working. Finding his seat from last time, he noticed that it was right next to the dish station. That explained why the bartender had been drying glasses.

Severus noticed the moment that Green Eyes sat on the stool. He signaled to Micah that he would take this order.

Resting his hands on the bar, he looked down into bright green eyes that were no long clouded with hurt and sorrow. _'Off limits Severus. He is here for a drink not a companion, no matter what he said last time. Besides, he is not interested in gentlemen.' _

Harry searched the dark eyes for a moment before smiling up at the man. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter, and I would like to thank you." He continued when all he received was a raised eyebrow. "I didn't think anyone was truly listening last time, but the question you asked – well, it got me thinking."

"Severus Snape." Severus then smirked slightly. "That is what questions are supposed to do."

Harry laughed. "Yes, but I know that it doesn't always work for me. Any rate, I know that I am one of those people who like to know how things turned out, so I was hoping you were here. To answer your question, I want to be in love."

"Many people do, but I think my question asked about who you want to be in love with." Severus automatically started drying the glasses that were waiting in the bin as he talked.

Harry leaned forward his eyes intent on the man before him. "That's the problem. See, I figured out that it wasn't her – thanks for that – but now I have a dilemma. If you don't want to listen to it and ask your wonderful questions that help me see the heart of the matter, then tell me now."

Severus paused, his eyes intent on the rest of the bar area as he thought. 'I already think too much about Harry, should I add more to it?' Even as he thought about it he knew his answer. This man had intrigued him. Looking back at Harry, Severus set a glass on the bar. "What would you like to drink?"

"A whiskey, please." Harry waited to see if Severus would agree or disagree while his drink was poured.

Pushing the glass towards his customer, Severus leaned against the bar, signaling Micah that he wasn't moving anytime soon. Picking up another glass to dry, he looked at Harry. "What is your dilemma?"

Harry swirled the whiskey about in his glass as he thought about how to phrase what he needed to say. He had come straight from The Weasleys' Wacky Wonders – the shop that George and Fred had started with his financial help – to here with George's questions burning in his head. He had hoped that Severus could help him. But now that he was here he was trying to figure out just why he could talk to this man. Taking a sip for courage, he started.

"You know that I let Ginny go, the girl I was talking about last time, and that I want to be loved by someone and to love them back. My issue is that no one has ever caught and held my interest except Ginny and this girl named Cho. I dated Cho once and it ended with a kiss that was wet, very wet since she was crying buckets at the time. She was still getting over her last boyfriend. He had died in a competition that he and I as well as two other students from other schools were in. We went out on a date the next year, but she was still bawling."

Harry dared to look up into the dark eyes trying to see what Severus thought so far. It almost worried him that he cared what this man, one he had only met twice, thought. The eyes weren't bored or blank, instead they seemed to be assessing what he had said.

"Any rate, after Cho, there was no one for a while and then Ginny happened. We just seemed to fall into each other. Her brother Ron and I are best mates, have been since the first day we met on the way to secondary school. She always seemed to like me more than most people, but I'd just let it go since she was so little. I was in and out of her family's house for years. Then one day she kissed me and I was surprised by it. People put us together after that, and we seemed to just fall into their wishes. I thought I loved her, but since you asked the question, I realized I only loved the idea of being in love."

Severus tried to keep the surprise off his face. Two girls and that was it. One only went as far as a kiss, and he tried not to think of how far the other one had gone. It wasn't hard to picture the dynamics that Harry was talking about; he saw them every day during the school year. He knew just how far Harry and Ginny could have gone. "You have yet to mention the dilemma."

Harry looked about the bar, noting that they were practically alone in their little corner. "I figured you were a detail person, so I would give you some of the back story first. Any rate, today while helping at Weasleys' Wacky Wonders, George, that is Ron's brother, asked me if I was interested in men instead of girls. When I said I didn't know, he also pointed out I might be more attracted to someone older. So, my dilemma is how to figure out if a bloke is more attractive to me than a girl, and if I am more attracted to older people."

Picking up his drink, Harry totally missed the stunned look on Severus face.

'_He just described... he just asked how he could tell if he was interested in older men.'_ Warmth flooded up Severus' spine and tried to curl in his abdomen while another string was trying to take control of his mind. Jamming the attraction to the back of his mind, he tried to focus on what Harry wanted him to. "You might want to try an older lady first, as you have been attracted to them already."

'_That's right, send him away. You don't need the complications. Life is going along just fine without an attractive young man.'_ Running the towel carefully over the rim of the glass he continued. "If you find that they don't spark your interest, you could then attempt going out with an older male and see how you feel. Of course you might want to meet with a few and see if they spark anything first before declaring it a date."

Harry nodded slowly. What Severus suggested sounded like a good plan, one he could work on. "Thanks, that sounds like a workable plan. It will help me figure out just what I want."

Severus quirked a half smile. "It is typically best to test one variable at a time, therefore eliminating questions of the test's validity. Do you know someone you could run the first test with?"

Harry laughed hard, his drink almost splashing onto the bar. "A test? It is supposed to be a date. But to answer your question, I have someone in mind. Sarah has shown interest in me before, but I haven't ever reciprocated. Maybe I just need the right setting."

Taking a last sip from his drink, Harry set the half-full glass on the bar. "Thanks for listening, Severus. I'll come back and tell you how it went."

Severus watched as Green Eyes left. A good part of him was hoping that the test failed and that he might consider trying out older men with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry smiled as Sarah talked away about the meeting that she was attending tomorrow. The dynamics of her office was truly fascinating. The only problem was that it was more fascinating than Sarah herself. Not that she was ugly, dull or anything else, it was that he found more pleasure talking to her, figuring out the twists of her professional life, than he did at the thought of kissing her. After a week of trying different settings, he gave up on Sarah.

Harry found himself once again sitting at the bar, watching Severus mix drinks while he waited to have a word with him. The man eventually made it over to where he was sitting.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. What can I serve you today?"

Harry was shocked at the number of risque images that popped up in his mind at that question. 'Maybe I am more interested in males than females?' Pushing those thoughts away, he smiled up at Severus, shaking his head. "I think we are past the point of Mr. Potter. Please, call me Harry." When Severus nodded, he continued. "I just want a pint, please. And an ear if you have a moment."

A pint was placed on the bar while Severus looked about, obviously judging how much time he had.

"I can spare a moment. What do you wish to talk about?"

"Sarah, she is the lady who I tested the going out with older women with, didn't work out. There just wasn't any spark." Harry said almost losing himself in the black eyes that were contemplating his statement. Blinking, he realized that Severus was talking.

"Was she anything like either of the two young ladies that you were previously interested in?"

Harry frowned and shook his head no. "Not really, she was nice. I do like her as a friend, but ..."

Standing straight, Severus indicated to Amelia that he was coming. "You need to know your type, what looks you like, then find a lady that matches them."

Harry watched as Severus walked away, wondering just what his type was. Letting his eyes drift about the bar, he tried to determine just what attracted him. _'Dark eyes: both Cho and Ginny had darker eyes.'_ He tried not to think about the pair that had been stuck in his head for the last couple of weeks.

It took him a moment to realize that he was once again watching Severus work. He was drawn to the quick efficient movement the man made while mixing drinks. _'I also like his dark hair, and his long fingers and...' _ Harry looked down into this drink, wondering how to tell Severus just what seemed to be his type. He didn't even know if the man was straight or not.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry didn't know how he ended up at Fred and George's place, but he did. During the conversation it came out about the tests. Over the next three weeks the twins proceeded to find him many types of older, not ancient, ladies. Redheads, blondes, brunettes, fair, dark, serious, silly, and anything else that they could think of was subtly paraded before him.

One after the other left him feeling intrigued mentally, but physically there was nothing. It was after that revelation that the twins declared him truly a homosexual and then told him to find an older gentleman to give it a shot.

That was why he was once again at the bar, hoping Severus was there that night. He had been keeping the bartender up to date with the twins' efforts on his behalf and the results. Now he needed the man's level-headed advice once again.

It was Micah that spotted Harry as he came in. Flashing a smile at Severus, he pointed to the dish rack. "Go dry the glasses. I've got the orders for a bit. Your young man is here."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "My young man? He only comes to listen to my advice."

With a snort of disbelief, Micah shooed him off. Severus grabbed a pint on his way towards Harry's normal seat and then set it down on the bar and gently pushed it towards him.

"Good evening, Severus."

"Harry." Severus waited; there was a look about the young man that said he was there to talk.

Harry pushed a hand through his fringe. "None of the ladies worked. George and Fred decided that I need to move onto dating men. I just don't know where to meet guys that are interested in men instead of women. And what if I am not interested in them?"

'_He wants to find a man to date. He wants …' _ He forced himself to show a disinterested face. Then, setting the glass he was drying aside, Severus leaned a bit closer to Harry. "Now my question is, how will you know if you are more attracted to men than women?"

Harry was amazed at the frizzle of sparks that flew through him as Severus leaned in. He had imagined the feeling of the man's breath ghosting over his cheek weeks ago, and it was better than he had imagined it to be. He couldn't get this man out of his head, not since he had met him. Blinking, he decided that his answer was right there, but had no idea how to tell him. He had no clue if Severus was married, interested in guys, or even liked younger people.

Severus caught the flash of desire in the green eyes and, after a quick scan of the area, he leaned close enough he could smell the scent coming off Harry. "I would be willing to test this with you if you need a little extra help."

Standing straight, Severus dried the last glass as Harry stared at him. His nerves were trying to push him away. He had just propositioned a boy who looked to be no more than a few years older than the children he taught.

Harry's fingers tightened about the cup he was holding. _'Be honest with yourself. That is what George wants me to be. Well, if I was honest, I would say that I am attracted to Severus. I should answer his earlier question and then see if we can meet sometime when he isn't at work.' _He took a drink for false courage. "How will I know if I am more attracted? The moment I want to ask someone to go out with me, and not feel as if it is just friendship. The moment I start to wonder how it would feel to kiss them..."

Severus raised an eyebrow. If that is all he felt towards Ginny, no wonder she left him. There had to be a spark for a fire and it sounded as if there was not a hot enough spark between those two. He watched as Harry swallowed hard before continuing.

"If you are willing, I wouldn't mind meeting you somewhere else. A date of sorts. At a coffee shop, or somewhere like that."

The warmth Severus felt each time he talked to Harry flamed up. He distinctly remembered that Harry mentioned kissing along with the asking someone to go out. Will power alone kept his voice even. "I work the rest of the week."

"Perhaps we could meet for lunch?" Harry leaned his elbows on the bar as he watched the expressions run quickly over Severus' face.

"Lunch would be fine. About noon tomorrow?" A quick glance showed Severus that he needed to get back to work soon; Micah was getting backed up.

Harry shrugged. "Noon sounds good. How about at The Wheel?"

"I'll be there. We can talk about how to handle this then. I need to get back." When Harry nodded, Severus headed off to help Micah.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus stared at himself in the mirror: dark trousers, green shirt with the top button undone, hair loose so that it framed his face, a worried expression. That is what he saw. Spinning away from the glass, he headed for the living room. The desk off to the side caught his attention. Lesson plans for the next school year were covering the surface as was a note from Albus. The Headmaster wanted him to come in next week to work in the chemical stockroom. _'I wonder if Harry is any good at organizing things and reading labels? Albus wouldn't say anything if I brought someone in to help make sense of the chaos that room is in.'_

Harry. That is where he was stuck at this moment. The boy was trying to learn what he wanted, what he was interested in, and he was a fool for agreeing to help. He knew he was precariously balanced on the edge of interest and love. He had never quite let himself fall off the edge before. No one had been worth the effort, but it seemed as if Harry was. They had talked at least three nights a week – Micah swore that Harry was already dating him there at the bar – and Severus was now thinking of including him in the mundane things of his life. That scared him.

'_I can keep a distance. I've done it so far. He doesn't know I teach. He doesn't know much about me. I just need to keep a proper line. That way when Harry does decide to move on to someone else, it won't hurt as much.'_ Even as he thought that, Severus knew that he was holding onto wishful thoughts.

A quick glance at the clock had him heading out the door. He needed to meet Harry for lunch.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus was surprised to be shown to a small table set so that it could see the entire dining room. Harry flashed him a smile.

Harry gestured to the other chair. "Sorry about the placement. I'm having a working lunch."

Settling into the chair, Severus looked about for the work. Not spotting anything, he raised an eyebrow. "I have nothing against a working lunch, it has to happen sometime, but what are you working on?"

"For all the talks we've had, it surprises me what we don't know about each other." Harry's eyes narrowed as he observed a waiter talking to one of the customers. After a moment he looked back at Severus. "I am an investor in a number of businesses in town. There are a few that I am invested enough to be considered a part owner and silent partner. The Weasleys' Wacky Wonders and this restaurant both are part of the last category."

Severus blinked before looking at his hands. This young man probably had more money at his fingertips than he would ever see. Setting aside the feeling of inadequacy that arose, he resolved to stick to this test. "You are watching this place fairly closely. Are you truly that silent a partner?"

Harry's laugh sounded just as wonderful here as it did at the bar.

"The owners know me quite well and no I am not that silent to them, but the customers and employees have no idea. I am a regular customer though."

Severus felt a smile tug at the lips. "And you report all the issues you see to the other owners?"

Severus understood why Harry just nodded as the waiter came for their order. "Since you are a regular, and I have never been here, why don't you order for us both?"

"But I don't know what you like to eat."

Severus leaned forward, his gaze intent on Harry's face. "I will eat anything you choose. I am not that picky about food."

He wasn't either. Growing up, that had not been a luxury he could afford.

Harry turned to the waiter with a slight smile. "Two roast chicken breast meals with mash potatoes, grilled asparagus and water to drink."

After the man left, Harry grinned at Severus. "So, this is a learning-about-you-date, right?"

"I thought it was a date of sorts." Severus could feel hope building when he saw the slight disappointment in those green eyes.

Harry shrugged slightly. "The 'of sorts' since I wasn't sure if you would really want to date me. I figured out that you only would come if it was part of your test to find out my preferences."

The green eyes looked down at the table top as Harry played with his napkin. Severus knew that if there was a drink at the table, the younger man would be fiddling with the cup, watching the light glint off the water.

"I still don't know if you are interested in men, me in particular. This could just be a kindness to a lonely kid that you think of as a son."

The words had flown out, but Severus was quite used to understanding rushed statements. It was one of the advantages of both of his jobs. Severus knew that he needed to put Harry's fears to rest. Grabbing his courage, he started. "I am interested in men. I have been for as long as I can remember. That was one of the reasons I continued to help you when you came back. It is hard to not know what you want, to be uncertain if it will be accepted."

He swallowed hard when those eyes looked up at him and he could see a glimmer of hope in them. He was now treading very dangerous ground. "I would have never agreed to a date of any kind if I was not interested. It is not worth my time. I would have sent you to a club, given you a number or two of people who I know are looking, but never suggested myself. I do not think of you as a son. I do not know why I do not. I do not even think of you as one of my students – which is strange since you are not much older than most of them."

"Students? You teach?"

Severus almost laughed at the question. He waited to answer as their waters were delivered. "Yes, I teach Chemistry at the local secondary school. Bartending is my side job."

Harry leaned forward, his smile brighter than it had been. "So, those brats that were trying to get in the second time I came to the bar really didn't have a chance of not being noticed?"

Grateful for the change of topic, Severus smiled back. "Not a chance. Carl had already asked about them and I had told him that they weren't of age."

"Carl must be the door guard. Why do I have a feeling that you have an entire set of hand signals for this?"

"Head tilts, the hands can get busy mixing drinks."

Suddenly serious, Harry leaned forward, his entire focus on Severus. "So, we can call this an official date, and I am allowed to see how far this can go?"

Severus was caught off guard by the conversation's quick change. He searched the earnest face for any sign of trickery. Not seeing any he answered. "We can, and you are."

The small smile that curled those pink lips warmed Severus' heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus set the phone receiver down in its cradle, his fingers resting on the handle. Albus wanted them to come over for dinner. _'Harry will finally get to see Albus' place.'_

A small smile curled his lips. This was Albus' way of showing that he approved of Harry which was a relief to Severus. He had known by the end of their sort-of date at The Wheel that he was going to fall hard for the younger man. He had fought it tooth and nail until the kiss just inside his flat's door.

He could still feel that soft gentle kiss. It had the feel of an experiment — the tentativeness of uncertainty — but it had warmed him, gave him a cherished feeling that he had never felt before. When it ended he could see the wonder and pleasure in Harry's face. Those green eyes had glowed. Severus had stopped there, refusing the next kiss before the idea had formed in Harry's eyes.

That was half a year ago. Those kisses had long since added in passionate ones, both long and short, chaste ones, lingering ones, and quick pecks.

Glancing back at the phone, Severus knew that tonight would dictate the next step of their relationship. Not one man he had brought home to Albus had succeeded in passing the old man's requirements. Each one then left his life. Albus didn't do anything to force them to go except show his displeasure. The men either slowly fading away or abruptly calling it quits when faced with those unhappy blue eyes, and Severus had never felt strong enough about them to fight for them. _'Harry's different though. I would do anything I could to convince Albus that Harry is right for me.' _

The smile that had faded a moment ago quirked his lips again. Not many people would feel it was necessary to have their potential partner approved by their boss. Then again, not many of them had a boss like Albus Dumbledore._ 'Not that Albus takes this much of an interest in the other professor's personal lives, but what we have is different.' _

The man had made mistakes early on in their relationship. Albus was the Headmaster at Severus' secondary school, the same one he was currently teaching at. Up until the end of Severus' fifth year, the man had turned an almost blind eye to bullying that typically occurred in the school, and that included what was happening to Severus as well. Then something happened, Severus wasn't sure what – it could have been him being strung up to a tree and stripped down at after the exams that year—but suddenly the bullying was not tolerated and the bullies themselves faced stiff consequences. It was then that Albus took Severus under wing. He had a good idea of all the things Albus had done for him: scholarships had come his way that he had no idea how he got, housing fees were paid by a mysterious fund, his books and anything else he couldn't afford at the time were covered.

Severus did his best to pay the man back for everything, but he could not return the money—Albus didn't know he knew—so he watched to see what Albus wanted. By the end of the first month of teaching he realized that Albus wanted them to be a family, and since he did as well, Severus gave them what they wanted. He spent Christmas over at Albus' place, birthdays had special dinners between them, and any major milestone was one to be celebrated. Albus was the first person he told about Harry and just what Harry meant to him. Yes, it had been in a sideways manner, but Albus was really good at reading those.

Grabbing a light coat, Severus headed out the door. He had to collect Harry from Weasleys' Wacky Wonders.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Harry!" George stuck his head into the stockroom, looking for his friend. "Severus is up front looking for you."

"He's here?" Harry ticked the last item off the inventory list before rushing to the door. "Did he say anything?"

Harry was hoping that Severus had mentioned where they were going that evening. He was sure the man was set on surprising him even though Severus had said that nothing had been set in stone as of that morning.

George shook his head no. "Just asked for you. When are you bringing him over for dinner at Mum's? She is dying to meet him. It has been six months since you two started dating."

"Severus is busy with school work. I'll ask him about next weekend, okay?"

"Okay. Just make sure that the answer is a yes." George laughed at Harry's eye roll. He was glad that Harry had found Severus. He knew that they really cared about each other, it was in the way their faces lit up when they saw each other. That was the reason he and Fred had supported these two from the first time they meet Severus which happened about a month after they started dating. Harry later told them that Severus had asked to meet them since it was the three of them that had helped him figure out what he was interested in.

Not even a week later, Ron and Hermione had met the man, and it hadn't taken them long to come over to George and Fred's way of thinking. All four of them had quietly worked on getting the rest of the family behind them. Mum was the final hold out. She wanted to meet the man before she gave this relationship her okay._ 'She is cautious, and with reason. Too many people tried to get their hooks into Harry for his money when he was younger; had their hooks in until Dad handled it.'_

George watched as Harry hung the inventory board on its hook near the office door and then self-consciously brushed the dust and dirt off his clothes. Just looking at him, George knew that most people wouldn't have any idea of the fortune Harry had. Ron hadn't when he befriended Harry on the way to secondary school. His brother had no idea that Harry was the Potter heir, so Ron had treated him like he would any other kid. It had been the first time Harry had ever experienced anything like that.

'_That was how the Weasley family developed ties to the Potter family.' _A slow grin curled his lips as George followed Harry out of the storeroom. He and Fred helped make those ties tighter.

It was during the summer before their second year, Ron had convinced him and Fred to drive, illegally, to get Harry and bring the boy to their house. It had turned out to be one of the best idea their younger brother ever had, even though Mum had torn into them and they spent a good bit of the summer grounded. They found out Harry had been basically ignored, more like neglected, at the house he was staying at. Not one person who was supposed to be watching him noticed when the brothers had smuggled the boy out of the house, and it was only after Mum had called that his guardians had even noticed that he was missing. After that, Harry practically lived at their place every summer and during the school holidays. Mum took on the task of raising one more child and Harry had thrived in their home. His legal guardians refused to release the guardianship over to the Weasley's but had no problem with Harry living with them.

It was then that Mum had become suspicious about why they wanted to hold onto a guardianship they obviously didn't want, so she started investigating. The results had Mum amazed at the number of people that had hooks into Harry's inheritance and immediately she had Dad make sure that they were all legitimate. Once Dad finished with the one who shouldn't have been touching what was Harry's, they had all learned that there were a number of quiet ways to destroy those who were doing wrong without a legal case. Dad had even curbed the Dursley's ability to access Harry's funds. It helps when you have the right contacts.

George glanced about the shop and felt a small twinge of guilt. It really didn't matter that Harry insisted, threatened them really, they borrow the money to start this place, it still didn't feel right. Not once before or after had they accepted a drop of his money. _'We paid it back in full and with interest as well.'_

His eyes fell on Severus and a slow smile curled his lips. This man was a hard working person. Worked two jobs, came from the wrong side of the tracks if Dad's research was to be trusted – which it always was – and had no real interest in Harry's money. That he cared and Harry cared back made the connection perfect. Mum would get it the moment she saw them together.

Severus caught the smile on George's face and wondered once again why the man wore it. He knew the twins approved of his relationship with Harry. Harry had taken the time about four months ago to finally explain the relationship between him and the Weasley family. It made him very wary about accepting the dinner invitation that Harry kept offering him. That family had taken the man he loved in and would not hesitate to destroy those who tried to hurt him. He had found out that last part on his own. Albus at least didn't do that to his potential partners, then again, he didn't have a sizable inheritance either. Severus was uncertain if he was up to the standards they had for a partner of Harry Potter, and didn't want to become one of the Weasley family's targets.

Taking Harry's hand, Severus set his concerns aside once again. Albus was waiting.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Watching the younger man, Albus talked to Severus about things occurring at the school. He was introduced to Harry when the younger man came up to the school during the summer to help Severus with the chemical stockroom. It was that introduction that told Albus just how serious this relationship was for Severus. The look in the dark eyes was almost pleading with him to accept the green-eyed boy.

He had smiled, sent them on their way, and then was on the phone making calls to people to find out what he could about Harry Potter. Nobody was going to hurt the son he had chosen. He had worked too hard and long to get Severus to accept him after all his mistakes. It was during the phone calls that he learned all about the death of Harry's parents, the boys unfit guardians, and the private school he attended with the Weasley children, who attended on scholarships. He had talked to a number friends and learned everything that Arthur Weasley had done to protect the boy's inheritance. He approved the actions that the man had taken on the boy's behalf. He had done similar when he learned of the gangs and organizations that had tried to control Severus. There was no way he was going to let the brilliant boy be regulated to a drug lab inventing and cooking up the newest, latest, and greatest illegal substances.

Albus watched as Severus subtly shifted the conversation to one that Harry could partake in. Leaning back, he contemplated the older of the two. Severus had been a troublemaker at school. He had learned almost to late that it was because of a group of bullies had targeted him and Severus' Dad had taught him never to back down to a bully. That was what had blinded him at first to Severus' potential and what was truly happening in the halls of his school. The end of Severus' fifth year had brought him up short. He had been floored at the extremes the bullying had become, and knew he had to take action before someone came close to death – he feared that someone would have been Severus. It was at that moment he promised to safeguard the child. By the end of Severus' sixth year, Albus knew the boy was far more than just a student to him, this was his son.

It had hit Severus hard when a car accident killed both of his parents the year he graduated. Albus had had held the sobbing teen, given him a room to stay in while life settled itself out, and made sure Severus knew that he could continue on. The organizations started pressuring Severus harder, using the death of his parents and the lack of finances to show that Severus had no real choice. Albus refused to let his son go that route, so it was nothing for him to arrange a number of scholarships for Severus. His Chemistry Professor still had no clue that most of his education had been financed by Albus, and that was the way he liked it. It was a source of constant happiness that Severus had agreed to come teach Chemistry at his school.

Observing the two together, Albus felt a glow of happiness lodge in his heart. Harry was just what Severus needed.

Severus knew that Albus was watching them. A quiet contentment settled into the section of his heart that was reserved for the old man. Catching the soft smile and the gently warmed blue eyes, Severus knew that Albus approved of Harry. _'He met with Albus, and I am sure he knows what the man means to me. The next time he invites me to a Weasley dinner, I need to go.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Molly Weasley stood on the front porch of her house watching for her family.

She and Arthur had cleaned the place from top to bottom and the kitchen was filled with the smells of the dinner that she had prepared for the evening. Everyone was going to be there tonight to see Harry's Severus. It was a custom that she wouldn't change even if she could. Every one of the significant others of her children had passed through this test of fire. She knew her children were going to be noisy, pushy, nosy, and annoying. They were going to do everything they could do to make Severus lose it and walk out. She also knew that if Severus didn't walk out and came back next time, then he was worthy of Harry.

A smile curled her lips as the first of her children arrived. It was the twins. They had asked her to go easy on Severus, to give him some breathing room. She wondered why they were being protective of the man; they were typically the first in line to drive the newest ones insane.

Fifteen minutes later she had a houseful, but neither Harry nor Severus had made it. Disappointment was starting fill her heart when she heard the front door open. Everyone turned as Harry walked in holding the hand of a much older man. Looking the man over from head to toe, Molly tried to see what Harry saw. The man had black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He was also tall and thin. Nothing about the closed off face suggest that he was a good choice for Harry.

Fred, George, Ron and Hermione moved forward with welcoming smiles on their faces. It was Ron who spoke first. "Severus, thank you for coming. I know that this is a bit of a crowd, but everyone is friendly."

Fred jumped in. "They will try to tear you apart, but don't worry about it."

Molly watched as a slim, dark eyebrow rose at that comment.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus hid his amusement as almost every male focused on him. "being torn apart here is the least of my worries."

"What are you worried about then?"

Severus knew it was Fred that asked him. He had taught too many sets of identical twins not to learn how to determine which was which. Hermione jumped in before he could answer.

"Trust me, it is a scary experience."

Severus felt Harry's fingers tighten around his. He returned the squeeze, and addressed his question to him. "Shall you introduce me to my host and hostess?"

He almost chuckled at the look in Harry's eyes, they looked more worried than Severus was willing to admit he was feeling.

"Sure, over here."

He allowed Harry to pull him across the room only to stop in front of the two who were obviously the parents to the red-haired brood.

"Mum, Dad. This is Severus Snape." Harry paused before continuing; "Severus, these are my parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley."

Severus searched the faces of the two most important people in Harry's life before nodding a greeting. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

The formality of the greeting almost shocked Molly. She was used to the informality of teens instead. "And yours, Mr. Snape."

Arthur chimed in as well, before gesturing towards the dining room. This was going to be an interesting meal.

Thirty minutes later proved Arthur's evaluation of the situation to be accurate. Snape was not easily flustered. He seemed to have a range of looks and tones of voice that could quell the most rambunctious of his brood. He was also a professional at dodging questions without seeming to. The spouses looked a bit disgruntled that they didn't have the chance to watch someone else go through the torture that they had. He did have to admit that Severus was lucky that three of his children already accepted him, but none of them were helping to fend off the others. They just watched with avid interest.

As dinner progressed, Arthur waited to see what would happen as even the spouses jumped in on the act of trying to ruffle the calm man.

Severus waited patiently for Fleur Weasley to finish describing in excruciating detail her wedding. Even as her words poured out, his hands were itching for a glass and a towel, or a beaker and a beaker brush. Instead, he occupied them with his drink. One section of his mind was collecting the facts out of her description and organizing them while another was noting just where Harry was at that moment. Dinner was over and now everyone was walking around talking and catching up. Soon he would be able to leave and then he would have to stop by Albus' house for a long evening discussing the dinner. He might as well plan to sleep over since it was a school night.

Fleur eventually finished talking and he was able to move to where Harry was. Leaning in, he whispered into the man's ear. "It is time for me to leave. Albus is expecting me in half an hour."

At Harry's grin he rolled his eyes. Harry knew just how much his Headmaster meant to him. Turning slightly, he spotted Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. He felt a warmth in his chest when Harry's hand slipped into his and they were walking towards the parents.

"Mum, Dad," Harry stopped before them, interrupting their conversation with George. "Severus has to go. He has a late night meeting that he can't miss."

Harry could help the laugh that escaped him at the expression on Molly's face. "Not with me. He has to meet up with Albus." 

"Albus?" It was Arthur who questioned the name. "Who is Albus, Harry?"

Harry shot a questioning look at Severus before answering. "Severus' Dad. I think in about a month or two we are going to have to get everyone together."

He smiled up into the widening dark eyes. "We are going to sit on the sideline and watch Albus, okay?"

"Of course we will, Harry. You have never seen Albus in a large group, obviously." The slight sarcasm in Severus' tone as he answered didn't go unnoticed before he turned to his hosts. "Thank you for having me over. It has been enlightening."

With a final nod, he headed for the door, Harry moving beside him.

Once he had seen Severus off, Harry walked back in and found himself in the middle of an interrogation.

"Just who is this Severus Snape?" Ginny folded her arms over her chest. "No one, and I mean no one, has ever handled a full meeting of this family so calmly."

Harry shrugged. "He is a bartender -"

Fleur cut off the rest of his answer. "You met him at a bar?"

"Yeah, he was working and I was getting a drink. We meet. But, bar-tending is his side job."

"He works two jobs and has time for you as well?" Charlie leaned against the back of the sofa a look of disbelief that echoed his tone on his face.

"He doesn't work the bar much during the school year. Just on Friday and Saturday night. And how do you not know that yet? You just spent the better of four hours with him."

Arthur grinned. "That is because he had them all nonplussed, and he danced around every question that they asked. Why is the school year important? Is he a professor or is he back in school?"

Ron laughed out loud at Harry's face and then answered for him. "Severus is Mr. Snape, the Chemistry professor that you will hear the children around here grumbling about. It was fun to watch him handle us though. I wonder if he is like that in class?"

Molly watched as Harry chuckled and shrugged. No matter how much her guest had succeeded in evading everything that her brood tried to do to make him uncomfortable, one thing had come through loud and clear to her. Harry really liked Severus and Severus reciprocated the feelings. Her only question was, who exactly was Albus Snape?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry leaned against the wall, waiting for Severus to tell him what needed to be done next. Cleaning out the classroom at the end of the school year was a lot more intensive than he had first imagined. "So, tomorrow we are going to tell them all?"

"Yes, Albus is going to meet us at The Wheel around noon. He rearranged a meeting so that he could be there." Severus finished shelving the glassware and noticed that Harry was done taking the posters off the wall. "You can clean off the bulletin board. Just throw the paper away, but save the letters, please."

"Everyone else will be there as well. Hermione has the cooks making lunch for us." Harry headed for the board that hung on the back wall. The sooner they got this done, the quicker they could finish packing up both of their flats so that they could move into the cottage they had just finished repairing.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus watched Harry as he laughed happily with Hermione and Ron. Two years ago he could not imagine himself preparing to move in with someone, or making a permanent commitment to them either. Yet, today he and Harry were announcing both to their families.

A grin flashed over his face as he watched Molly and Albus discussing something. This was the first time that Albus had had a chance to meet the Weasleys, and the redhead family was completely taken in by the kind smiles and genteel manners. All but Arthur who had quietly acknowledged the older man when he stepped into the restaurant. It was almost funny to see Albus in his three piece suit and Molly in jeans and a button up shirt holding what appeared to be a very serious conversation.

Shifting his attention, Severus caught sight of the twins spiking the punch bowl and shook his head. He would have to remember to tell Albus so they could see which one of them could identify what was used to spike it. It was one of their things to do at school parties. So far, Albus was winning in that competition. Severus was better at spotting who did it. At Harry's signal, he knew that it would have to wait until after their announcement.

Harry and Severus moved to stand next to each other in the center of the room, and with a bright smile, Harry took Severus' hand into his as he faced the gathering people.

"I hope everyone enjoyed the lunch and finally meeting Albus." Harry waited until the affirmative sounds were finished before continuing. "Severus and I would like to make two announcements, and then you can go back to what you were doing. First, both of our addresses are changing, as well as our phone numbers. The new one is on the little cards near the cake, pick one up if you want to know where to find us. It is a little cottage on the outskirts of town. The second..."

Severus broke in. "is that we wish all of you to join us in the middle of summer for our hand-fasting. It will take place at our new home. If you would like to come, please tell us sometime this month. A simple verbal confirmation will be fine."

In the stunned silence, Severus looked down into the bright green eyes that had first attracted him to Harry and was glad that he took a chance. Falling off the edge was just fine with him since Harry had tumbled with him. Wrapping his arms around Harry, he drew him into a soft kiss.

Neither of them heard the cheering from their audience.


End file.
